


sky full of song

by lesthowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesthowells/pseuds/lesthowells
Summary: Somewhere outside in the streets below music begins to play, drifting up into his ears, soft and gentle like the slow setting of the sun in the London skyline through their window.written for phandomficfest





	sky full of song

**Author's Note:**

> written for phandom flash fic fest: summer sounds
> 
> all the love to florence for making a beautiful album and for giving me inspiration to write again

It comes with the rain, the same English summer showers on the last evening in London. 

Tomorrow they say goodbye again expect this time it feels more final, Dan wonders how he can feel homesick before he’s even gone, the feeling too premature but it weighs heavy in his heart.

They’re bags are already packed and ready by the door, all the final preparation are done. The hours are falling away, this time they have alone slipping through the cracks. It’s gnaws at Dan’s insides, but he cannot tear his eyes off the rain outside, or why he feels so sad. 

Maybe it’s more than just the leaving because he knows it’s not forever, maybe it’s nothing to do with that at all.

He knows Phil wants to ask, Dan wishes he could ask himself and get answers that make sense. The kind of sadness that is hard to explain. The kind that is permeant underneath his skin, in his bones to his core. Sometimes he thinks he’s always been kind of sad, it’s just a part of him that rears its head to the surface- sometimes too often and unexplainable in moments he doesn’t understand. 

“Dan?”

Phil’s voice pulls him back to ground, like an anchor to the shore. He doesn’t need the touch of Phil’s hand inside his own, but he welcomes it anyway. 

“Sorry, I was just-

He doesn’t have to say anything, there aren’t words he could use but Phil knows anyway. There’s so much patience and kindness in his gaze, it pours out of every atom.

“It feels more this time doesn’t it?” Phil asks, pulling thoughts out of Dan’s head and into the air. It marvels him even now how Phil is able to do that with clarity, in moments where nothing seems to make sense to himself.  

He manages to nod. “Yeah.”

Somewhere outside in the streets below music begins to play, drifting up into his ears, soft and gentle like the slow setting of the sun in the London skyline through their window. 

He’s taken back to his teenage years, staring at Phil through grainy webcam the miles between them had hurt but the music playing was an invisible cord tying them together, the moment alive real so real like a dream of flying far out and away. 

“It’ll be okay.” Dan affirms much to try and comfort Phil but also himself. Tomorrow he’ll believe it more than he does now but that’s okay, a promise waiting patiently. He doesn’t know what else to say, there are moments where words are hard to speak, where talking is too much but not enough.

“I know.” Phil nods a smile in his eyes that settles in the crease of his mouth, it’s more captivating than the rain or a thousand stars in an interstellar burst. The music fades out and then starts again, it feels like an ode to them in some way, a farewell for a goodbye that isn’t forlorn. 

A song for the sky, a song for them for tonight, this magical life that is theirs. They meet in the middle, lips catching, a kiss so gentle it aches. The breakaway comes too soon so he reaches again. Tomorrow they’ll be on a plane, flying across the sea for miles it’ll seem endless. But tonight is for them, a tender goodbye and a welcome new dawn.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,
> 
> @lesthowells on [tumblr](http://lesthowells.tumblr.com/post/175435096628)


End file.
